


Do Re Mi

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Infidelity, One-Sided Relationship, Partner Betrayal, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Juice imagine based off the song Do Re Mi by Blackbear"





	Do Re Mi

__**Yeah, if I could go back to the day we met  
I probably would just stay in bed  
You run your mouth all over town** 

Juice huffed a laugh as he looked over his bike, finger running over the scratch that he’d tried to buff out left by her key. She really was fucking crazy. He tried and he tried, doing everything he could to please her, and it just was never enough. There was always something for her to complain about. When he was away, she complained he was never home. When he was home, she complained that he was too clingy and didn’t give her enough space. When he wanted to stay home with her and spend time, he was boring her. When he took her out, it was never where she wanted to go. 

He could never win and his patience had long since run out with her. He may not have been perfect, but he treated her like a queen. He did everything he could for her, and then some. He worshiped her and provided for her and loved her and somehow she always found a way to make him feel guilty for not being good enough. Then he’d found out that while he was away, she spent her days in town talking shit about him and telling everyone that would listen how bad of a boyfriend he was. In time, he really had come to regret ever getting with her.

**_All the presents I would send  
Fuck my friends behind my shoulder  
Next time imma stay asleep  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep  
_ ** **_And you got me thinking lately_  
Bitch, you crazy  
And nothing’s ever good enough**

Even still, he tried to make it work. Sent her flowers at your place while he was away, brought her back beautiful gifts. cooked for her. He tried everything to make her see how much he loved her and it never seemed to work. He had long since been defeated and wondered why he kept staying with a person that treated him the way that she did. Someone that used him and never gave any love back. She simply used him and drained him of whatever he could give her. She was shallow, all about the status. 

**_You wake up every day and make me feel like I’m incompetent_  
Designer shoes and Xanax tabs  
Complements your make-up bag  
You never had to buy yourself a drink  
‘Cause everybody wants to tap that ass sometime**

She always wanted the newest designer bags and shoes, always wanted to be the center of attention. And she was. She would go out and bat her eyelashes at any man willing to look her way and tease them into buying her drinks for the night, never mind she had a man at home. The final straw had been when he’d been looking for her at a club party, only to find her being bent over the bathroom sink by the prospect from another charter. She’d been too drunk and doped up to even notice that he had walked in on her and he’s spun around in fury to head back to his house, the house that he had foolishly let her in and they shared. 

 ** _Do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin’ done with you, girl_  
So fuckin’ done with all the games you play  
I ain’t no tic-tac-toe  
Send the X and O’s on another note  
I’m do, re, mi, fa, so fuckin’ done with you, baby  
So send the X and O’s on another note, I’m ghost** 

He’d run around the room at record speed, snatching up everything that was hers and stuffed it into the cheap black garbage bag which was reminiscent of her. The fog cleared up and he realized just how much of a fool he had been. SO starved for love and acceptance that he’d allowed a snake into his life just because she would lie and tell him she loved him. With the blinders of ‘love’ gone, he was able to see clearly now and he was done. Done with the lies, the cheating, the ungratefulness, the hypocrisy. Her halfassed, scribbled love notes that she would leave him when she knew she had fucked up, asking for forgiveness and dropping the word love as if she knew what it meant. Time and time again, he had fallen for it. But not this time.   

She’d lost it when she came ‘home’, complaining about how shitty of a man he was for leaving her alone at the party. How uptight he was that he wouldn’t let her have a little fun. She’d stopped like a deer in headlights though when she’s seen all of her things tucked away, the tip of her Louis Vuitton purse sticking out fo the trash bag. She’d put on the act then, the crocodile tears starting as she reached for him, holding his hand and begging for forgiveness, telling the same lie about how her love for him had pushed to be feel neglected and she wasn’t thinking properly. Juice ignored her, his face stoic as he listened to her continue with her lie. He’d let her say her piece before pointing to the bag. 

“Everything of yours is in there. Get out.”

She’d flipped then, the pity party she had been throwing for herself and the act cut short as she cursed and raged, snatching her things and walking out to the garage as she called him every name in the book along the way. He’d been a moment too late following her out as he heard the squeal of scratched metal and then her car starting before peeling out of his garage for the last time. Juice felt a weird sense of serenity as he walked her leave, something he never thought would happen. He was so scared to be alone, so scared of never finding someone else to love him that he had stayed tied to someone that never loved nor accepted him from the beginning. It was an unfamiliar but not unwelcome feeling and he smiled as he closed the garage door and went back into the house, feeling better than he had in months. 


End file.
